The Story of Helen Potter
by OnceUponAPotter
Summary: Helen Potter was the younger sister of James Potter. She had everything she could ask for in life, she was the fifth year prefect for Slytherin along with her best friend, Regulus, She was the heartthrob of the school despite her house, She was even chaser for her team. Despite all this, she feels as if something's missing in her life. Time travel. 1940's. Hogwarts in 1940's.
1. A Great Lion

A/N I Own Nothing

Facebook - Onceuponapotter

Archiveofourown - Once_Upon_A_Potter

Chapter One : A Great Lion

Helen Dorea Potter was a year younger than her older brother, James Charlus Potter. Fifteen years old and Fifth year Slytherin Prefect along with her year mate Regulus Black. She had everything she could ever want, but she didn't feel like she fit in, like she belonged. She never has. She was the heart throb of the school, even though she was a Slytherin, She got her chocolate brown eyes from her father, Charlus Potter, and her pitch black hair, and facial features, even her petite form, from her mother, Dorea Potter, formerly Black.

She had a good life. She just wasn't happy. She knew she should be, but she wasn't, almost as if something was missing from her life. Maybe even multiple things.

It was Christmas when it happened. Her life changed forever.

xxxXXXxxx

"Helen!" James yelled. "'Ellen! Len!"

Helen ran down the stairs, stopping half way and leaning over the banister. "What. James?" She asked irritably. "And what'd I tell you about calling me 'Len?'"

"Moony and Wormtail are here!" James exclaimed. Remus buried his face in his hands.

"That's what you called me down here for? To tell me that _your_ friends are here?" She asked.

James pouted at her, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Helen rolled her eyes. "You would think I was the oldest." She muttered as she came the rest of the way down the stairs.

She smiled at Remus, before pulling him into a hug not unlike the bear hugs Dorea gave out. She pulled back and looked at Peter, her smile faltered slightly as she pulled Peter into a hug. After she pulled back, she went and sat on the arm of the couch.

She was friends with Regulus, she knew Peter was a death eater. The only reason she was friends with Regulus is because he didn't _want_ to become a deatheater. After Sirius had run away that summer he had been disowned. So, Walburga, who had been the one to disown Sirius, had made Regulus become a deatheater, as Sirius wouldn't. It was her and Severus, not Sirius, who had helped Regulus to the hospital wing the first day of her fifth year, as his mother had used the torture curse on him after he got the mark. Walburga had been pissed by Regulus' reluctance to get the mark, as it had appearently shown when he was in the deatheater meeting. She was scared that dark mark he had been unwilling to get, would lead to his death, wether it be from him trying to destory Voldemort, or trying to get rid of the mark. She knew he had tried to get rid of the mark before, by cutting it off. Walking into the boy's Quidditch locker, and, yes she did know she wasn't meant to be in there, to find your best friend bleeding out isn't a fun sight. That was when she learned that Sirius didn't give a crap about his brother, blaming him, instead of his parents, for how they were treated.

"James, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She asked, standing up. "Just. You."

"Uh, sure?" James said, uncertainly, as he followed her into the kitchen.

She turned to him once they were in the kitchen, "Peter's a Deatheater." She wasn't going to sugar coat it.

"Are you serious? Peter? A Deatheater?" James asked, smirking.

"James! I wouldn't joke about something like this!" She exclaimed.

"You told you this?" James asked.

"Regulus." Helen said, hesitating slightly.

"See? He was probably lying to you." James said, matter of factily.

"He wasn't lying." She stated.

"How would you know that?" James asked in disbelief.

"I just do." Helen told him. She wasn't going to tell him that a person's magical aura darkened when they lied, James didn't even know she could see auras. The only ones who knew, other than herself, was their parents. What was disturbing was that Peter's aura was constantly darkening, then lightening, just to darken again moments later. That was the first and only warning that someone was planning on betraying someone they were supposed to be close to. That, and the dark mark changed one's aura to wrap around them like a dark green snake, instead of the normal burst of light. The brighter the light the more powerful the wizard, or witch. If they get to the brightest possible, it will turn either, bronze, silver, or gold. Bronze, of course being the lowest of the high, and gold being the highest. For example, Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard alive was in the silver category, bordering on gold, Tom Riddle, or as most know him as, Voldemort, is in the middle of the silver category, Minerva Mcgonagall, is in the bronze, bordering on silver, Pomona Sprout just barely reached bronze, but she had achieved it. Morgana, when she was alive, had been silver, bordering on gold, Gaius had been a light blue, if he had continued practicing, he would have been a bright blue, The Founders of Hogwarts had each been Gold, Merlin had been the brightest gold ever seen, bordering on pure snow white. White's the absolute highest, one can achieve, white's the color of lady magic herself. Poly juice potion shows what color a person's magical aura is. The brighter the aura, the purer the soul.

"But How?" James asked.

"Is that really important?" Helen snapped.

"Yes, Peter wouldn't betray us like that!" James exclaimed.

"You really believe that?" Helen asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. We all swore our loyalty to each other." He answered.

"Was it magically binding?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no."

"Then, you can't be completely sure of that." She answered.

"We asked him already, because he kept disappearing, he said he wasn't a Deatheater." James answered confidently.

"You're going to believe someone you've known for five and a half years, over some one you've known for fifteen? Your own sister?" She asked, her tear filled brown eyes locked with his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." He then turned and went back to the living area.

Helen sat herself down on a kitchen chair, blinking tears away.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Helen jumped slightly, as she heard her mother's voice from behind her. "That he's a Death Eater?"

Helen turned around to see both her mother and father, she nodded. "Trust me, I know that Regulus was telling the truth. That, and Peter's magical aura is wrapped around his body, instead of being a burst of light." She told them.

"We'll keep an eye on him. Okay?" Her father, Charlus asked. Helen nodded.

"Now, would you like to help me cook Christmas dinner?" Dorea asked, knowing her daughter loved to cook, especially dinners for special occasions.

Helen shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling up to it tonight." She said, as she stood up.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you coming down with something?" Dorea asked, putting her hand on her daughter's forehead, checking for fever.

"No, mother. I'm fine." Helen reassured her. "I'll be in the library." She told them, as she walked out of the kitchen.

Dorea and Charlus looked at each other. "We need to talk to James." Charlus told his wife.

Dorea nodded, agreeing completely. "He needs to apologize, for how he spoke to her, if nothing else."

xxxXXXxxx

Helen reached the library, just as another dizzy spell hit her. She sat down in the nearest chair. Her eyes snapped open, as she heard the roar of a lion. The last thing she saw before passing out, was a Great Lion looking at her sadly. The same Lion she had been seeing off and on all day. The same Lion that told her to tell her brother about Peter. And now, He was looking at her sadly, in her own library.

xxxXXXxxx

James grumbled as he entered the library, where his parents had said his sister would be. "Hey, Helen, look, I'm-" James froze looking around the library in confusion. "Helen? 'Ellen? Len? Lenny?" No answer. He checked her bedroom, her bathroom, he checked the whole house, before going back to the living area, where his parents were.

"Did you speak with her?" Charlus asked sternly. James shook his head.

"James! Why not?" His mother asked, exasperatedly.

"I can't find her!" James exclaimed, panicking. "I've looked every where! She's not in the house! She's not even outside, at her favorite reading place!"

His parents were immediately on their feet. They, themselves searched the house, before fire calling the headmaster. If something did happen to their daughter, The Order of the Phoenix should probably be warned.


	2. A New Time

A/N I Own Nothing

Facebook - OnceUponAPotter

Archiveofourown - Once_Upon_A_Potter

Chapter Two : A New Year

1942

"I haven't seen the girl in my life!" Helen heard, as she came to, If she didn't know any better, she'd say the speaker was her grandfather, Fleamont Potter.

"Me neither." This sounded like her grandfather on her mother's side, who had died wen she was three, Cygnus.

"We were just wondering, as she looks like she could be either a Black or a Potter." A voice said, which she hadn't ever heard before.

"If you're looking for someone to take her in- Don't come to us. We won't take in a girl that could be a half-blood, or even a mudblood, at that." Cygnus said, then she heard footsteps and a door slamming shut.

"I should go with him. She does look a lot my daughter, Dorea. Please take care of her, no matter her blood status." Said a voice that she recognized as her grandmother on her mother's side, Voiletta. Before the door opened and shut again, quietly, this time.

"If she needs someone to take her in, Armando, we'll do it." She recognized this voice as the voice of her grandmother, Euphemia Potter.

Helen moaned slightly, why were they yelling.

"We're not yelling, Honey." Euphemia told her.

Helen slowly opened her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes found identical chocolate brown eyes looking back at her.

"Hey there. You awake?" Euphemia asked.

Helen slowly nodded.

"Could you tell us your name?" Euphemia asked.

"...Helen." She answered, hesitantly. Just then, the doors to the hospital wing burst open.

"Professor Dippet! Professor Dippet!" A third year, Gryffindor girl said, with a strong Scottish accent. "Professor Dumbledore sent me! Something has happened to Mrytle!" She exclaimed.

A few minutes of babbling, which Professor Dippet seemed to understand, later, and the two were leaving the hospital wing. "Hey, wait, who's the new girl?" The Gryffindor asked.

"That's not important right now. Actually, why don't you stay here, all of you. That goes for you too, Miss Mcgonagall."

"But, I want to help!"

"Minerva." Professor Dippet said, sternly. The Gryffindor seemed to deflate, before going to sit with the small group that was already in the imfirmary.

"Could you tell us your whole name?" Fleamont asked her, gently.

"Umm... Helen Dorea Potter."

"That's Impossible!" Minerva exclaimed.

"What house were you in?" Euphemia asked.

"Slytherin. Prefect."

"So, you somehow traveled through time? Are you Charlus' daughter?" Minerva asked.

"I'm- I'm not sure how much I should or can tell you." Helen answered.

After Professor Dippet returned several minutes later, it was decided that Helen would go into Slytherin house, just not as a prefect.

xxxXXXxxx

Helen quickly learned that Slytherin had most classes with Hufflepuff, instead of Gryffindor like she was used to.

She walked into the Transfiguration classroom, late. "Hey, sorry I'm late, Professor M-Dumbledore." She said.

"Quite alright, take a seat by mr. Pevensie." Professor Dumbledore said, gesturing to a Hufflepuff boy around her age. He had golden blonde hair that really needed a trim, as his bangs were getting in his line of sight. His bright blue eyes met her chocolate brown, and he flashed her a dazzling smile. She could've sworn her heart missed a beat as she returned the smile as she sat next to him.

"Frank Pevensie." The boy whispered to her.

"Helen Potter." She said, hoping it was just a little warm in the classroom, and she wasn't blushing.

Helen glanced over at the Slytherin side of the room, and noticed a boy in her year glaring at her, probably because she was the only Slytherin sitting by a Hufflepuff. She also saw a girl looking at her curiously, it was like looking into a mirror except the girl had blueish grey eyes.

xxxXXXxxx

1977

It had been nearly a year, since Helen had gone missing. Dorea and Charlus had accepted the fact that their baby girl had been murdered, as they never found her or even a sign that she was still alive. James had never accepted it, though. Dorea and Charlus had later died from an attack from Voldemort, moments after they remembered Helen Potter a girl in their year, and adopted sister to Charlus. A girl who had defied Tom Marvolo Riddle more times than they could remember, along with muggleborn Frank Pevensie.

xxxXXXxxx

1945

It had been about two and a half years, since Helen met Frank Pevensie. She was finally Happy, She felt like she belonged. They were graduating in a day. Frank had proposed to her, as soon as they were both legal in both magical and wizarding worlds. Which she readily accepted. Now, after graduation, before their wedding, she would have to meet his family for the first time.


End file.
